You Disappoint Me
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Temari had let Gaara down on the previous mission, proving that she was frail and unprofitable to him. He hoped to get rid of her there and then but he reckoned he could still utilize her, perhaps he would merely have to make her attempt harder, perhaps there was a way he could get it through her that she had to provide better results...


_Warnings: Non-consensual sex and Sandcest_

Gaara's eyes gazed at Temari as she moved through the tress, his icy scowl of loathing, she had let him done on the previous mission, proving that she was frail and unprofitable to him. He hoped to get rid of her there and then but he reckoned he could still utilize her, perhaps he would merely have to make her attempt harder, perhaps there was a way he could get it through her that she had to provide better results. A evil plan got to him, his viridescent eyes glancing at her over again with a smirk. He would just have to hold back for the right instant, one in which she was alone and most helpless. She would do her best for the Chunin exams after this, that was for certain.

Temari exhaled as she advanced through the thick trees, she was not used to this type of habitat, and she battled badly in it, that was the reason she had executed so badly in the previous mission and the reason she had messed up so poorly. "Darn..." She complained as she came to a halt, rubbing her head a bit.

She could sense a gaze engulfing into the rear of her head, blinking as she cautiously turned around, staring at her younger brother, Gaara, and nervously chuckling. "Um...h-hey Gaara...anything wrong...?"

Gaara glared at her, 'Follow me, I want to talk to you." He spoke it as if it was a choice, but it sounded more like a threat, like something unpleasant could come about to her if she did not obey, bringing her to a place he was certain they would be able to stay from anyone's ears. As soon as they arrived there, he started to talk, 'Your movements and actions back there were pitiful, I should just terminate you for being so fruitless to me." He had no feelings in his voice, the gourd on his back changing into sand.

Temari gulped nervously as he talked, for a minute believing that Gaara actually was about to execute his threat. She knew he would not hesitate to dispatch of her if he actually planned to, and she would not be able to do anything about it.

'However, I believe I know of a better idea." Without alerting, the sand became like vines and seized her lower limbs and arms.

When he told he had a better idea, for a second she was relieved, but then all of a sudden she yelled out in shock as the sand vines flashed out, seizing her arms and lower limbs, clasping them at her sides.

He moved nearer to her, "Afterall, you are my older sister."

"G-Gaara? Wh-what are you-" She was cut off as she sensed his palm on her face, gaping at him as the palm began moving lower, going across her firm tits, sending a quiver through Temari's spine. "Gaara...st-stop..."

Gaara chortled, 'Mmm I don't think so, I prefer doing this, unless you would rather be killed." His hand took hold of the belt that held her garment together, his hand sliding in and rubbing over her skin as he kissed her nape softly. She felt nice, he reckoned he would be able to have fun with her.

Temari snarled, relentlessly struggling even as Gaara's hand slipped into her garment, inhaling hard as she sensed his hand on her naked abdomen. "G-gaara..." She pondered for several seconds that maybe getting killed would be better than this type of shame, but her determination to survive was simply too powerful. "Just stop it, Gaara...I'm your elder sister!"

The vines snatched at her dress, commencing to rip it off her.

She swayed her head, then cried as she felt her garb beginning to be teared off by the sand vines, though they did not feel as rough as sand would, the chakra inside them made them feel...even. Before long, however, Temari was stripped down to only her bra and panties, her face burning brilliantly scarlet.

Gaara smirked, "I see, you think it is wrong for me to do this?" He tugged her tit out of her bra, and started to knead her marvelous tit. One vine travelled below her panties and rubbed against her womanhood.

Temari snarled a little at his words, he really believed this was fine? He should not be compelling himself onto any girl, let alone his own older sister. Before she could answer, however, she felt her bra being pulled down, her little yet firm tits springing open as Gaara began to knead her marvelous tit, Temari had to sink her teeth into her lip to subdue a small, low sound of delight, though her teats rapidly started to solidify under her younger brother's forbidden touch. "G-Gaara...you can still stop this..." She attempted to gaze up at him, then all of a sudden let out a shriek as a vine slid into her panties and started to rub at her even, shaven pussy, which rapidly started to become moist from the stimulation. "N-no..." She puffed a little, turning her head away from him, attempting anything she could to fight off his kiss.

He grinned and pecked on her nape, kissing her on the lips. He felt it odd hearing her attempting to use the fact that they were brother and sister as an excuse as she did not behave like an older sister would to a younger brother.

Gaara smirked as his finger engaged with her teats, "What's wrong, Temari? Your body appears to be liking it so why are you attempting to suppress it?"

"I'm not liking this! How could I be?! My body is simply responding, not liking!" Temari knew that this was false, her body was liking this, and the fact that it was Gaara, her own little brother, it was causing her to like this even more, even if she did loathe herself for that.

He started to softly kiss down her back, advancing his way down, knowing precisely where he was heading. She could not help breathing out in relief a little as Gaara appeared to transfer his kissing away from her lips, but when she sensed her panties being removed, she looked down just in time to see Gaara running his tongue over her wet pussy, the young woman suddenly cried out.

Her pussy was becoming warmer and moister, fluids streaming into Gaara's mouth as he licked her, while her clit was rigid and pulsating against the vine rubbing it. The vines started to have fun with her tits too as soon as his hands had crept away, part of the other vine still rubbing her pussy.

Gaara licked her quicker, grinning up at her, "MM your fluids are excellent." He gulped them down, liking the taste.

Temari swayed her head, sinking her teeth into her lip hard enough to draw a small amount of blood as he licked at her, doing anything she could to withstand the urge to moan, and endure the increasing pleasure in her body.

He drew his manhood out of his pants and grinned thinking about how it would feel to be inside of her.

His older sister's eyes enlarged. Was he actually planning to go to that extent? Good lord...he could not be serious. "G-Gaara...stop it, please!"

He did not finish yet, though, licking more and more. His tongue circulating around in her.

The attempt of opening her mouth to talk, however, made her to lose concentration, a moan of pleasure escaping her mouth again.

Gaara rose up, sliding his cock into her from the back.

Temari jiggled her head, then released a piercing yell, almost a scream, as she felt Gaara infiltrate her from the back and moved her steadily up and down on his cock. He would discover she was not a virgin, but she was just as tight, her body compressing his member. Her tits were jouncing from the motion until Gaara grabbed a hold of them, engaging with her nipples, which just increased the pleasure, dashing throughout her whole body.

His hands returned to her tits and he sucked on her nape. It felt good and dense within her, the sensation better than he anticipated from his older sister. His fingers engaged with her teats, his mouth brushing her skin.

"N-noo..." Temari groaned loudly as she sensed her body going back and forth down her younger brother's warm, rigid cock, while vines carried on engaging with her tits, another still rubbing at her pussy.

Gaara smiled smugly, going quicker and quicker inside her, his breath expelled on her nape as he bit on it. She was very dense and hot around him, his older sister an exceptionally great fuck, "Mm Temari, I knew you were great at something. You can not deny the fact that you are liking this." He moved her swifter and quicker on his cock, the vines appearing to be attempting to make him pleased by making her more and more aroused.

As Gaara went quicker, and the vines carried on to stimulate her pussy and her tits, Temari could not help but groan loudly, her fluids streaming without control on top of Gaara's member now, her body surrendering to the enjoyment being forced upon it. In spite of whatever her brain wished for, her body had taken over now. "Nnnngh...oooooh...unnnn..." She breathed heavily, jiggling her head as she sensed her climax drawing near. Damn, this was the greatest sex she had ever had. It took just several more plunges, before abruptly Temari cried in pleasure, the sound resonating all throughout the woods, her womanhood fastening down even more tautly on Gaara's member, fluids ejecting and sprinkling all over him as her younger brother brought her to the most extreme climax of her life.

"G-Gaara...I b-beg you..." Temari could hardly talk after her climax, but she could sense Gaara was near and she had to say something before it was too late. "Gaara...pull out...I'm pleading you". Temari was despairing, she was not on any type of birth restriction, and right now was maybe one of her most dangerous moments. But her pleas dropped on deaf ears, and a second after she panted, sensing warm, thick liquid flowing into her

His fluids were starting to fill her inside. Before she could object, Gaara was kissing her forcefully, the older sister letting out muffled sounds of protest.

It was an astonishing warmth he had received, a charge like no other. He did not wish to end now, he was having so much pleasure with his older sister. The vines tugged her off of him and started to lay her back, holding her up in mid air comfortably, "Mm you are great Temari, I think you have to entertain me a little more."

As she was raised upwards, vines enclosed around her wrists and ankles, Temari was on the edge of tears, blendings of her fluids and Gaaras semen escaping from her womanhood and sprinting down her lower limbs. Why? Why had he ejaculate inside of her like that after she pleaded him not to? Certainly Gaara was aware of the consequences...he had been taught those things, yet still he went ahead and done it anyway.

Gaara liked how she had pleaded him not to ejaculate inside her, it was pleasant to his ears. His vines started to move the ends into her womanhood and her anus, jiggling around inside of her and they went in and out of her whilst the others still kneaded her tits.

She gasped a bit, gazing up at Gaara weakly, before screaming out as she sensed a vine going first into her womanhood, then gradually one began to stick itself into her untainted ass. Her eyes dilated, her brain working overtime. Why was Gaara using the vines to rape her now? Could he connect through them like they were additional dicks? What if the vines could ejaculate? That would additionally enlarge the chance of her becoming fertilized as soon as this was finished.

He smiled smugly and waited for her to speak something. As soon as she opened her mouth, he took that opportunity to insert his member into her jaws as he started to go in and out of the warm wetness, feeling her pleasant tongue and lips all over his cock.

Temari could still taste herself on him, having no option but to suck on it. For a second, she thought about sinking her teeth down...but logic prescribed how imprudent that would be...

Gaara started to fuck Temari's mouth, driving his pelvis against her mouth, feeling so very nice. He was curious to know how it would feel if all of it was inside her, feeling the furthest of her regions as she was draping from the vines as she was fucked through her cavities. His hands moved throughout her body touching it, liking the sensation. She had consistently seemed so enticing and now he possessed her, and it was better than he had anticipated, sensations of pleasure striking him hard.

Temari produced muffled groans over Gaara's member, eating his dick, gulping it down her gullet as she inundated the whole length in her jaws, not that she had much of an option. She cried as she sensed the vines going further into her ass and womanhood, plunging up into her, extending further than Gaara's member had extended, further than any male had ever been able to, the vine in her womanhood gradually making its path up into her uterus, pulling some of Gaara's semen with it, then eventually it was completely inside of her, the end thumping around inside of her uterus, while the other one carried on making its path into her ass, Temari's eyes travelling into the back of her head from the feeling, tits jouncing wildly from a merging of Gaara and the vines ramming.

Gaara moved her quicker against them, the sensation was immense, he was not certain how much more her body could sustain it in. His member was travelling deep down her gullet, the vines jiggling around her in a movement only they can do while still plunging into her, striking every region inside her.

Temari orgasmed again herself, ejecting fluids all over the vines and the ground, her body tensing, all three cavities compressing their trespassers tightly.

He shut his eyes firmly, he was not able to keep it in anymore, he started to ejaculate with great force, his fluids filling her mouth and her two cavities though he still did not finish, he was still working at it strong, "Ahhh"

She stifled on the semen in her mouth, but could not help but be made to gulp down every last drop of Gaara's semen. At the same time, she sensed the vines ejaculating inside her womanhood and ass, her eyes dilating at the feeling. How did Gaara manage such a thing? Still, she had no time to ponder on that. She could sense her uterus and her abdomen being inundated with semen, and it was not ending. It did not take much time for Temari's usually level, even belly to begin swelling outwards as it filled up with semen, the hump becoming bigger the more Gaara filled her with semen, making Temari seem more and more like she was impregnated as she continued filling up.

Gaara grinned as he glanced over Temari and the way she looked now. He drew his manhood out of her jaw, he gazed down at her and smiled smugly.

Temari gasped for air as Gaara finally drew his member out of her mouth, gazing down at her bulging belly, able to sense the vines of sand still throbbing inside of her, confining the semen inside of her body, not permitting a drip of it to flee from inside her.

"You look great like this." He uttered, as he stooped down, giving her an intense kiss on the mouth, though she refused to give back the gesture, jerking her head back just a bit to display her revulsion for all this.

She knew she had been impotent against Gaara...he could terminate her without a single thought if he desired...all she could do was make sure he knew she detested this and despised him for this...

He pondered about what was running through her mind. He had just defiled her in one of the most horrible ways, yet he knew she would not be able to do a thing about it, he liked that.

Gaara's vines placed her down as he smiled smugly, knowing that she abhorred him for this, "Don't ever disappoint me again, Temari, or else I will not be as forgiving."

Temari expelled air from her lungs with a sudden sharp sound as she was laid down on the solid surface of the earth, grunting as the vines in her ass and womanhood extracted out of her, semen immediately beginning to ooze from her ass and womanhood, her abdomen rapidly beginning to smoothening once more, until eventually it was again level and plane. A huge puddle of semen on the ground formed between her lower limbs.

He grinned, gazing at her as he put his memeber away and smiled happily. He pondered if she would ever dissatisfy him enough to make him do this again. Who knows.

"G-Gaara...how...how could you...?" She glared up at him and snarled. "Do you have any idea what you've done...? I'm your older sister...and you...you did that...you could have even impregnated with so much semen...you...you bastard..." Such words could get her killed, but as of the moment Temari was past concerned about that. She was speaking what had to be said, even if it was in the expense of her life.

Gaara started to stroll away, "Do not make me laugh, Temari, you never regarded me as your younger brother so do not dare begin behaving like you did." He smirked, if he had made her fertilized it was no issue for him, perhaps that way he would get a better teammate for the forthcoming exams and not have to endure her rubbish. He could not repudiate it though, he had gotten a hurry of doing what he did and even better was the fact that it was to his older sister, she had made it more delightful.

Temari expectorated what remained of Gaara's semen in her mouth out to the ground, gradually beginning to rise to her feet, collecting what remained of her robe. They were quite badly shredded, but still wearable, and they could at least shield up her breasts, genitiils, and ass, though her abdomen, her lower limbs and her upper joints would all be revealed. Quietly, she clothed herself as best she was able, then slowly began to walk behind Gaara back in the direction of their group, intending to take no notice of others till they came back to their village.


End file.
